


How To Please Your Pharaoh

by seductivefeline



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blowjobs B), M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivefeline/pseuds/seductivefeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura knows exactly how to pleasure his Pharaoh. Take notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Please Your Pharaoh

“What do you have to say for yourselves?”

Violet eyes grazed the three trembling men. Their heads were down, and their eyes were squeezed shut. They dare not look up at their Pharaoh.

“Well?”

They flinched in unison. Their Pharaoh's voice dripped with dangerous venom. He was not a patient man, given the way he drummed his fingers against his throne. Finally, the man between the other two spoke, voice wavering, “W-we beg forgiveness, Great Pharaoh. We had no idea who we were stealing from – please, spare us, Great Pharaoh. Please.”

It was laughable, really. A grin came across Marik's features. He cocked his head, staring at the thieves that sat before him. They attempted to steal the Pharaoh's horses, so of course, they were absolute scum. Nobody stole from the Pharaoh. There was no chance they would be spared, but to hear their pleas... it sent shivers up his spine.

“Continue..?”

The thieves appeared to lighten up. They had hopeful looks on their faces now. The middle one shuffled forward, a bit bolder, “We will do anything you wish, Great Pharaoh. We will be your slaves in this life and in the next. Please, please spare us. We had no idea it was the royal horses we were stealing. Please, be merciful Great Pharaoh.”

“Mmm...” Marik pretended to think, tipping his head back and tapping his chin with a ringed finger. “Bakura...?” He finally called luxuriously, stretching his hand out to a shadowed corner.

The men froze. All three of them had heard stories about the infamous Bakura. They all shivered, their eyes widening in fright.

And their fear was certainly justified. From the corner crept the outline of a man, though, he moved like a beast. He moved on all fours, practically slithering over to the throne and carelessly crawling onto the Pharaoh's lap, stretching out like a cat.

“Yes, my Master?” Bakura purred, a cunning smirk taking his features, “You called?”

Bakura's fangs peeked out the edge of his lips as he languidly licked the pink flesh, his alluring eyes grazing tantalizingly over his Pharaoh. His bleached skin was in grand contrast to Marik's as he stretched his limbs, a trill escaping his throat.

Marik's fingers found Bakura's hair, and he stroked the soft locks, earning strange purr-like noises from the beast. He writhed, loving the way Marik scratched his scalp. However, the pleasure was short lived. Suddenly, he turned, and snapped at the hand with sharp teeth. Crimson spattered to the ground as Marik withdrew his bleeding hand.

“Don't be so crass,” Marik warned, “We have guests.” He gestured to the thieves.

Bakura regarded them with an almost bored expression before he turned to Marik, taking the bleeding finger in his mouth and giving it a suck, “We should put on a show for them, my Master.” He suggested, drawing his tongue over the tan flesh in a languid motion.

“Are you feeling generous to your toys today, my Pet?” Marik asked, licking his lips.

Bakura gave a husky exhale, letting go of Marik's finger. “I want to show them how you truly please their Pharaoh.” He drew a callous look over the thieves, his lips curling into a nasty grin again.

Marik touched Bakura, running his fingers along taut skin. The beast purred, eager to feel Marik's hands all over him. He drew slowly into a sitting position, his knees on either side of Marik's legs. He leaned into the Pharaoh's face, licking his lips eagerly.

“I want to please you, Master,” he growled.

“You never disappoint, my Pet.”

Bakura took to kissing Marik's neck, grazing his teeth over the flesh, but never drawing blood. It was forbidden to bite him on the neck, but that didn't mean he couldn’t tease the sensitive skin there, which he did with much bravado.

Pharaoh Marik's skin tasted so good, and his blood was even better. It took all of Bakura's restraint not to destroy and devour his soul. Marik had a better purpose than being a meal. The beast sunk low, teasing a nipple and drawing pleased moans from his master.

His claws grazed the toned chest of the Pharaoh, creating red lines that slid from his shoulders down to his muscled abdomen. He was strong, but not large. His muscles were subtle, rippling under the skin with each touch Bakura offered. His lips were all over Marik's front, sucking at the skin then biting, leaving reddening marks that would be there for many days. It was Bakura's way of marking his master, assuring that nobody (save for his brother) would touch him in this manner.

Two strong hands suddenly took him by the face, pulling him upwards. Marik's mouth found his, taking his breath away. It was a needy, hot kiss, drawn out over several minutes. It was a shameless show and neither the Pharaoh nor the demon cared who was watching.

It was then that Bakura's folded wings shuddered. Dark webbing stretched outwards, coming out to full length as Marik bit his lips.

They were indeed impressive, quivering in response to the Pharaoh's sensual actions.

“You're getting excited, Bakura,” Marik pointed out, pulling away from Bakura's lips.

“I can smell their fear, and their excitement.” He growled, referring to the horse thieves.

“You may snack on one, my Pet. They are your toys, after all.”

“I still have yet to show them how to please their Pharaoh.”

Bakura licked his lips, sinking down to his knees in front of the throne. His wings lowered as he tugged the Pharaoh's silky linens down, revealing a hardened length that Bakura eagerly regarded before taking it in his mouth.

The Pharaoh groaned, sitting back and staring down at the demon hungrily. Bakura worked efficiently, knowing exactly how to stroke the length with his tongue to make Marik breath harder, to moan louder. It was hot in his mouth, and he eagerly sucked the tip, enjoying the taste of sensitive flesh in his mouth; it was musky, and the tip was salty. He nipped the veins, drawing half pained half pleased gasps from his master.

Happy with the noises he drew from the Pharaoh, he finally took the entire cock in his mouth, letting it slide down to his throat. He easily resisted to urge to gag as he deep-throated the hot length. It pressed down the back of his throat, the sides of his wet cavern surrounding the erection, pressing warmly against the taut skin.

His eyes, which were half-lidded, opened wide and he stared at his Master as he began bobbing his head. A bold move indeed, but Marik wasn't complaining. His lilac irises were warm with arousal as he stared down at his beautiful demon, his lips quirked upwards in a smirk. If anybody else dared to look him in the eye, there would be have been consequences. But the crimson pools that met his own violet gaze only succeeded in making the situation all the more arousing. They glittered excitedly, the bloody irises full of need.

Bakura purposely moaned, the vibrations sending tendrils of pleasure up the Pharaoh's body. He took his Demon by his long locks, tangling his fingers into it and using it as leverage to buck his hips upwards, his cock sliding down Bakura's throat. He grunted in surprise, then growled lightly at the welcomed intrusion, eagerly letting the swollen length press against all sides of his mouth, yearning for more of the musky, unique taste of his lovely Master.

Marik grunted as the ache within his groin became a hot, white fire. His grip on his demon tightened, and he grit his teeth, feeling the pleasure swell in the base of his cock. He arched his back, pushing his hips against Bakura one last time as his cock was forced down the demon's throat, white liquid exploding from the tip and sliding down his eagerly awaiting gullet. As the length slid from his throat, he drew his tongue over his lips, staring up at his Master.

“Did I please the Pharaoh?” He practically cooed, drawing his fingers along the sides of tan thighs, his claws barely raking the surface.

Marik was panting. A cunning smirk took his face as he put his prick back under his skirt before he looked at the horse thieves, who all looked sickened. They knew they were screwed either way, despite the little show that they were forced to watch. Bakura slid away from Marik's legs, his tongue still drawing across his lips. He turned to the trembling horse thieves, smirking at the scent of fear and arousal that wafted off of them.

The Pharaoh sat back, putting one leg over the other, watching with a pleased grin as his beautiful Demon closed in on the thieves.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a longer fic based on this idea. It'll probably have some Angstshipping and Tornshipping too. Hmmm.


End file.
